degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Saad Al'Maliki
Saad Al'Maliki is a new student at Degrassi Community School. Brooding and intense, Saad keeps his distance from bubbly, babbling teens in Degrassi's halls. To some, his self-imposed isolation reads as anger, and no one would blame him as he came to Canada and left his childhood home in the Middle East. Truly though, he's just a thoughtful artistic kid trying to find his play in a new country. He is friends with Maya Matlin. He is portrayed by Parham Rownaghi. Character History Season 17 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/BreakTheInternet #BreakTheInternet], Saad first appears when Grace and Zoë welcome him to the Degrassi safe space. He stares at them blankly before walking past them, saying nothing. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/PicsOrItDidntHappen #PicsOrItDidntHappen], he is seen taking a picture of Maya and Grace while they are talking in the hallway. Maya confronts Saad and takes his camera, but becomes fascinated by the disturbing pictures has has taken in Syria. Maya realizes that he shares her newfound interest in tragedy. While Maya and Saad are walking to a school bus, Maya tells him about Cam and Adam, and how she feels that she causes people around her to die. They get on the empty school bus where Saad has Maya pose in a way simulating a crash victim and takes her picture. He later sends her copies of the picture, and she instantly begins to feel a thrill from staging tragic photos. She takes Saad to the hospital to see Tristan, and then has him take photos of her lying in the empty hospital bed next to his and pose as a dying patient. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Unsubscribe #Unsubscribe], he is briefly seen with Maya during another one of their gory photo shoots that is interrupted by Grace and Jonah who freak out thinking that Maya is actually hurt. When Grace begins to yell at Maya for taking death as a joke, Saad yells at Grace. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/IRegretNothing #IRegretNothing], Maya tells Saad that her mom thinks he's a bad influence on her and that they can't hang out anymore. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/ImSleep #ImSleep], Maya runs into Saad during the early stages of her overdose. He helps her get into the school and she tells him that she always thought he was a good guy despite not being allowed to see him again. Trivia *He is one of several students who were born outside of Toronto. **He and Rasha are from Syria. **Yick Yu is from Vietnam. **Lucy Fernandez is from New York, NY. **Mike Dallas is from Guelph, ON. **Jenna Middleton was born in Calgary, AB. **Fiona and Declan Coyne were born in Tokyo, Japan to American expatriates. **Campbell Saunders is from Kapuskasing, ON. **Becky and Luke Baker are from somewhere in Florida. **Derek Wheeler was most likely born near Port Hope, ON. **Patrick is from Dublin, Ireland. **Hazel Aden was born in Mogadishu, Somalia. **Manny Santos was born in Manila, the Philippines. * He is the fourth main character that is a refugee. The other three are Yick Yu, Hazel Aden and Rasha Zuabi. * Saad is one of eight regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other seven were Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, Cam, Shay and Luke. Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Season 17 Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters